The use of litters in transporting injured patients is widespread. The ability to monitor a patient's medical status with emergency equipment during transport is critical. However, litters currently employed in patient transport have a fairly basic structure to which emergency equipment is not easily attached. While various modifications to litters have been attempted to allow attachment of emergency equipment, these modifications limit the ability of litters to be stacked. Thus, additional embodiments are needed.